


Dennor Week Day 6: The Sea

by TheNamesSid (TheNamesNotImportant)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dennor Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNamesNotImportant/pseuds/TheNamesSid
Summary: Sometimes they just like to forget everything and take a breather.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	Dennor Week Day 6: The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. I actually have a completely different fic that I started writing for today's prompts, but, uh....
> 
> That accidentally turned into a multi-chapter work, so yeah. Look forward to that eventually.
> 
> Also, I really don't know if I want to write in present or past tense. I'm just really unsure, and I tried looking at some of my favourite fics most of which are in the present tense, and are really nice, but my all time fave is in past.

Sitting in the warm sand, with his head against Matthias’ shoulder, he could almost fall asleep. It was one of those days, where neither of them wanted to do anything. So instead of working, they went to the beach. 

It was empty aside from them, but that was better than it being crowded. Just the rolling waves, the sun, and them. He sighed. 

They would have to go in soon, or else Lukas would surely sunburn, but for now they were content. He opened his eyes and glanced at Matthias. He was surprised to see him staring at him with a smile. Lukas stared back for a minute. 

“I need to head in soon.” Lukas said. Matthias hummed.

“The tides getting close anyway,” He commented. It was true, when they had come out, it had been a distance away, but now it was lapping at their feet. A stray piece of natural debris nudged at his leg.

He closed his eyes again. “Five more minutes.”

And with that they settled back into the peace of the water and the warmth, leaving the rest of the world at the back of their minds.


End file.
